


The Perfect Gift

by theimaginesyouneveraskedfor



Category: MCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Holiday, Marvel - Freeform, again i'm still taking requests as of NOV 11/18, mcu - Freeform, please see my previous point on that, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 09:49:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16595555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theimaginesyouneveraskedfor/pseuds/theimaginesyouneveraskedfor
Summary: The reader introduces Thor to the wonder and frustration of gift shopping.





	The Perfect Gift

Often you found yourself comparing the oversized Asgardian to a puppy. It was something about his eyes, the way they lit up so easily at the smallest joy. The way he was always walking around as if it was the greatest day of his life. His booming voice and boisterous demeanour. His utter and complete cluelessness. The last was the most obvious commonality.

Inside the large shopping center, you had almost lost him. Even standing a head above most people, he had quickly dove into the crowd and become just another holiday shopper. And he no longer had his long blond hair; his shorter style helping him blend into Midgardian society. You had promised Steve just moments ago you would keep an eye on the overexcited extraterrestrial as he had promised to keep a wary eye on his brother. The First Avenger had yet to forgive Loki.

Thor had been eager to follow his nose. He had let it lead him right out of the Target and into the larger labyrinth of the mall. The food court must have been heaven to him and you discovered him at the counter of the Cinnabon, failing to use the plastic card issued him by Tony Stark.

“I got it,” You stepped up next to him and swiped your card, “Don’t leave me like that, okay? Or you’ll never see me again.”

“I would find you, Lady Y/N,” He assured you as he accepted his cinnamon bun with extra icing, “I have travelled many galaxies. This Midgardian market is but a speck on my map.”

“Alright, but you don’t know how rabid these people get,” You gestured to the other shoppers as you ushered him away from the counter, “You may think my people tame compared to their other wordly counterparts, but this time of year brings out our darker side.”

“Yes, this time of year. Tell me of this Christmas again. You get gifts and eat a large meal. It sound very much like feast days in Asgard,” He bit into his treat with delight.

“I suppose it would be similar but stressful. You get gifts but you must buy them too. See that is the bad part. Trying to pick out the perfect present.”

Thor nodded, half his bun already devoured and filling his cheeks. He was like an enormous chipmunk. He shoved the rest in his mouth as if his life depended on it. You withheld a smile and carried on. “Seeing as we’re trying to make you and Loki feel less displaced, Stark has planned a special Christmas for us so you best get to ticking names off your list.”

“What about you, Lady Y/N? Shouldn’t you be looking for your own gifts?” He tossed the empty box in a nearby bin as you passed.

“I am a practical person. I get my shopping done in August. All I require is wrapping paper and maybe a few bows. Don’t worry, you have my full attention. I am at your disposal.” You assured him, stopping before a novelty shop. “I think we should start here.”

“Lady Y/N, you are most gracious. I could not ask for a better attendant,” He patted your shoulder and followed you through the wide door.

“Attendant?” You pondered under your breath, “Let’s start easy. What should you get Loki?”

“Once I got him a sorcerer’s orb from a local wisewoman. They are these small crystal balls that are magicked to catch malicious spirits. He liked it at first. When it was full, swirling with dark and devious wraiths, he shattered it against my armour and I was followed by malevolent energy for a whole year…My brother loves me but he has his own way of showing his affection.”

“He sure does,” You recalled the daily scowl you received from the darker Asgardian brother. “Now, we should get him something he can’t use against you.”

“Oh, look!” Thor grabbed something off the shelf and held it up; a pair of green tongs that looked like an alligator, rubber teeth and all. “Loki loves green beasts.”

“Yeah? And how much does he like salad?” You asked, “Really, Thor, I don’t think he needs those.”

“I suppose,” He reluctantly put back the utensil.

“How about this,” You found a silver ring with a vibrant jade stone set into it. “Does he like jewelry?”

“Oh, yes. My brother has always been an avid dresser. It is the greatest tragedy of losing our home for him. He hasn’t the little trinkets he used to.”

“Yes, he does like shiny things, doesn’t he?” You quipped, “Well, there you go. One down…a lot to go.”

“You are a wise woman, Lady Y/N,” He grinned and took the ring, “I should like to buy Stark a nice gift for accepting me and my brother in our time of need. I know he dislikes Loki, as do most of the Avengers.”

“Good idea,” You didn’t want to admit your distrust of his brother, “Go on and choose something for Tony. I’m not gonna do all the work for you.”

“Hmmm,” He walk around, perusing the shelves with intent. “Oh!” He took a t-shirt from the rack and held it up for you to read: ‘Sarcasm is my superpower.’

“Ha, quite suiting actually,” You chuckled, “See, it’s not that hard.”

“Not with a friend like you to help, Lady Y/N,” He slung the shirt over his arm and carried on, “Now, I think I’ll look for Steve. He has a great sense of humour.”

“Does he?” You drew your eyebrows together; Steve could be the most serious of the bunch but around the Asgardian king, he was often cheerful. Thor’s goofiness was contagious even for the most hardened soldiers.

Thor grabbed a can of peanuts, or what appeared to be, from the shelf, and before you could warn him he removed the lid. A spring-loaded tube popped out at him and he barely kept himself from tossing it. You laughed and helped pack the snake back into the can.

“I think I’ll get this for Bruce,” Thor said holding up the can, “It would be rather amusing.”

“Dangerous, more like,” You shook your head.

“But worth it,” Thor assured you as he moved on.

“Mmhmm,” You crossed your arms, “I don’t really think this is the spirit of Christmas filling you.”

“I will try the can on Loki first,” Thor smirked and you suddenly regretted taking him into this store, “To make sure it works.”

“Right,” You sighed, “But let’s make it perfectly clear to them I had no business in your gift selection.”

“Oh, they’ll know…and you’ll have to leave when I look for yours,” His grin made you nervous.

“Thor,” You crossed your arms.

“Don’t fear, I shall buy you a harmless present,” He touched your elbow kindly, “I owe you for all your help.”


End file.
